Ghosts That We Knew
by Allysphere
Summary: One happy story. That's all he wanted to have. And it looked as if his wish had come true - at least for a while. But once again destiny has other plans for Oliver Queen's happiness. It's on him to see if there is still a way for him to find some light in the darkness and to get his happy story back.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow", Roy hissed and immediately started rubbing the spot on his upper arm where Oliver's staff had hit him with a resounding smack. "You did that on purpose!" he accused the other, glaring at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about", the taller man denied and the pair kept circling each other, always on the lookout for a chance to get another and the first hit of this match in, respectively. "Maybe you are just getting rusty."

The fleeting look to the right to check whether the other two team members would come to his rescue - they didn't, traitors they were, much to busy with gossiping to pay attention to his pain - left him wide open for Oliver to get another quick hit in and Roy jumped back to avoid another well timed and very painful smack. Again the younger man narrowed his eyes at his mentor's blatant exploitation of his - momentary - weakness.

Determined not to give Oliver the satisfaction of besting him once again - an inevitable occurrence if you asked Diggle, and Diggle always knew best, even if Felicity tried to claim that title - Roy twirled the stick in his right hand to get a better grip on it, should he ever get the opportunity to get back at Oliver. Everybody had to lose concentration, at least for a moment, was the mantra Roy tried to live by when sparring with his team mate - don't call him that to his face or he will hurt you, Felicity told him on more than one occasion, disregarding the fact the she was the one who always said the team stuff out loud. Or maybe you didn't lose concentration when your name is Oliver Queen. Roy's attack was quickly blocked and the rapid fire sound of their sticks hitting over and over again in quick succession echoed in the basement.

Narrowly avoiding loosing his footing on the soft training mat they were using. "I thought you had already taken out your aggressions on the training dummy before doing the same with me?!" For a quick second Roy actually regretted taking Oliver up on his offer to spar together while he was in the city visiting Thea. He really should have known better than not to suspect that Oliver had an ulterior motive for his offer.

"It's much more fun if the target shrieks every time it is hit," Oliver said, taking a step back so Roy could get his bearing again and maybe so it would seem as if he really didn't hurt him more than necessary for his ex-protege to learn a lesson. Although he was sure that Felicity and both Diggle and Roy knew why he didn't soften the blows he knew would hit Roy. Did he feel bad about it? Just a little.

"Does Felicity know how much of a sadist you are? I mean, I already knew it because you had me slapping water for ages, but this?" Apparently Roy still hadn't gotten over it and he probably never would. As if thinking back about his wordsa sour look crossed his face and he said, "You know what, I don't want to know what goes on behind closed doors between the two of you." He gave an exaggerated shudder. "I think I need brain bleach now."

Mentioning Oliver's and Felicity's behind closed doors activities made the latter get involved in the - verbal and physical - sparring match. "Don't taunt him, Roy. You know he gets even grumpier when you make fun of him."

Oh yes. They all knew how little Oliver liked people making fun of him, even if it was just in jest.

"You kissed my girlfriend," the current, undefeated and reigning king - or was it queen? - of the land of grumpiness accused his sparring partner, who in turn took a cautious step back now that they were talking about _that _again, hopefully out of reach.

"Your girlfriend is standing right next to you!" Felicity had her arms crossed and leveled them both with an unimpressed stare.

"Yeah, but think about this for a moment," Roy said, taking the opportunity to taunt Oliver once more, now that Felicity was part of the conversation and could save him from her boyfriend, if need be, "Your girlfriend kissed your little sister's boyfriend."

Diggle snorted loudly and went to stand next to Felicity, mirroring her stance. "Man, I wish I had brought popcorn."

"If you want to get to see said girlfriend again while being in one piece you might want to stop mentioning her to her brother," said brother all but growled at his sister's boyfriend.

"You have to let it go, Oliver," Digg, ever helpful, interjected from the sidelines, quite glad not to be the one Oliver had a bone to pick with.

"Did Sara make you watch Frozen again?" Felicity asked him.

"You'd think it's the only movie in existence." By now all of Team Arrow had been subjected to watch Frozen with little Diglet at least one time, if only to give her parents a temporary respite.

"Bring her over next week and I'll find another movie for her to obsess over." Much to Felicity's delight Oliver seemed to enjoy watching Disney movies with little Sara. He even made her swear on her beloved tablet not to mention it to anybody, lest it undermined his reputation as resident grump and all around bad ass person. Truning to her boyfriend she said, "Oliver, Roy already apologized to you." That didn't do any good. He was still glaring at the younger man and it looked as if he wouldn't stop doing that within the next decade. "And thinking about it, I don't know why you both feel the need for him to do that. He did what you do whenever you are in his position." Suddenly three people stared at her, in various states of shock and amusement. "I mean, not exactly, because with you there's definitely more tongue action involved." Realizing what she had just said she started blushing and as if to outrun her verbal embarrassment the words started tumbling out of her mouth even faster. "Although if we hadn't been interrupted I'm sure we would have gotten to that stage. And as far as first kisses go that one was pretty good. I mean not as good as it could have been but-" Taking a deep and very much needed breath she closed her mouth to prevent any more unfortunate words to escape. "Digg, will you just stop me please?" She said, turning around to look at her friend. Her friend, who of course only started chuckling. Traitors. All of them. Let them see who got the last laugh when they all found themselves on the no-flight list.

"Anyway. No need for him to apologize for kissing me to keep our cover and to get out of that party unharmed." They should know by now that a quick 'get in, get into the office and copy the data, get out' operation never turned out as planned. "Also, if there were a need for an apology I would have to apologize to Roy for stepping on his toes." Mentally she gave herself a pat on the back. For once that didn't sound too bad.

"Which you did," Roy confirmed. "I mean, you apologized. And stepped on my toes." Now it was his turn to look like a deer caught in the headlights again. Was Felicity's babbling contagious? Maybe somebody should take a look at that. "And I totally didn't mind my toes being squished." He put his fighting sticks away, as if the chances of Oliver doing him bodily harm were smaller if he were unarmed. One can only hope.

"Now will you stop roughing him up just because you are jealous he got to go to that party with me? Your own fault, by the way."

Oliver only groaned and also put his sticks away. In Felicity's book that was a win. And since that meant there wouldn't be any more bruises for Roy he also looked at it that way.

"Come on, I'm tired and Iolaus wants to go home, too." As if to emphasize her words the large dog lounging on the bright pink dog bed next to Felicity's computers yawned loudly.

Looking from the black dog to Felicity to Oliver and back Diggle groaned, "Please tell me you are not actually going to call him Iolaus?"

"I like it. And Oliver does too," the blonde argued but a quick "Oliver does not" coming from her boyfriend belied her words.

"I thought we finally got over the talking about yourself in third person thing," John said, raising and eyebrow at Oliver who didn't deem the question worthy of answering.

Just finished with clipping the leash to the dog's collar the woman spun around to look at the rest of her boys and asked Diggle, "Would you prefer it if we called him Little John?"

"You still haven't decided on a name? You adopted the dog over a year ago!" Roy sounded scandalized on the dog's behalf.

"Naming someone is hard work," Felicity tried to defend their inability to agree on a name, but Diggle was having none of it.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he told them, and sounding prouder than he should be he added, "Lyla and I came up with a name within 24 hours."

Realizing that Oliver wouldn't come to her rescue - if it were solely his decision they would have stuck with the name the shelter gave him, even if he didn't want to go around telling people he had a dog named 'Willy' - Felicity said, "Look, Rufus knows we love him and that's the most important thing, isn't it?"

"Get going. Cousin Itt wants to go home."

"Pop culture reference! Did you hear that?" For a moment Felicity was too excited to realize that her boyfriend did nothing to get their friends to back off. "You've been holding out on me, Queen!" Gathering her things and then taking the hand Oliver offered, the couple went to leave, still nameless dog in tow. When they reached the stairs, Felicity turned around one last time to shout, "Roy, don't you dare leave town without saying goodbye to us first!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Roy assured her, before turning to Diggle to ask, "Will they ever grow up?"

"Highly doubtful." Diggle shook his head and released a long suffering breath. "He pouts like a five-year-old after you've taken away his toy and she isn't any better." For a moment he justed looked at Roy, as if debating whether or not to say more. In the end he decided to help the younger man out. "Next time you spar with him, watch his footwork - his right knee gives him trouble every know and then and it slows him down."

Was it petty using Oliver's weakness against him? Maybe. But if it gave Roy a chance to get even it was worth it.

"Duly noted."

Before they also left Diggle smiled and advised, "And don't kiss Felicity. No matter what happens."

"Believe me, I've learned my lesson." Never again. Even if their lives depended on it.

Some time later Oliver - not knowing that his best friend just gave sound advise to the man who kissed his girlfriend - and Felicity were in their apartment getting ready for bed.

"You know he only kissed me to get us out of there safely?" Felicity asked, putting the last few throw pillows Oliver didn't want to have but she insisted on away.

"I know." They both knew what it took Oliver to admit that.

"And that's part of what is bothering you, isn't it?" Slipping under the covers they picked out together the blonde waited until her boyfriend looked at her again before she continued. "That I was in danger again."

For a few moments he said nothing while he turned off the light in their bedroom, only leaving the lamp on her nightstand to guide his way back to the bed and under the covers.

"Something could have happened to you," he said softly, wrapping her in his arms and tugging her closer until she could rest her chin on his shoulder.

"We had that discussion before, Oliver." More than once and they both remembered it. Her life, her decisions.

"That doesn't change the fact that I worry about you." And it also didn't change the fact that he didn't like letting her run head first into dangerous situations.

"You wouldn't be my ever brooding boyfriend if you didn't," she smiled at him and dropped a kiss on his shoulder, just above his Bratva tattoo, as if to take the sting out of her words.

"Glad we finally come to an agreement."

For a few moments there was silence. They both relished these moments of peace and quiet after a long day of work and _other _work. Felicity scooted closer and lazily started drawing circles on Oliver's skin.

"Just promise me something?" she said after some contemplation, propping her head on her hand so she could look at him.

"What?" he asked, already suspicious.

"If something were to happen to me-"

He wouldn't let her finish her sentence, turning onto his side so he could mirror her position. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"That might not be possible." She knew from the look in his eyes that even the thought of something happening to her pained him and that he would do everything in his power to prevent her from ever getting her hurt, but that didn't mean that destiny had the same plan for her. "You know as well as I do that anything could happen. I could be hit by a car tomorrow and there would be nothing you could do."

"Don't talk like that." He flopped onto his back, rubbing his hands over his suddenly very tired eyes, telling her with his body language to let it go.

But of course she wouldn't. "If something were to happen to me, promise me you won't do anything stupid. Promise me you won't go off on some destructive warpath. Promise me you will continue living your life, even if I'm not there to make you."

"Don't talk like that," he pleaded, looking her straight into her eyes.

But she wouldn't budge. Of course she wouldn't. She wouldn't be his Felicity otherwise. "Promise me, Oliver."

"Felicity-" he again tried to dissuade her, turning away from her imploring look to stare at the ceiling instead. The very nice light orange ceiling Felicity insisted on painting on her own even if it resulted in her being covered in orange flecks of color from head to toe.

Not letting him get away with avoiding her she straddled his waist with ease, having done so time and time again. "I have a constant companion for your peace of mind." Oliver had wanted her to get a bodyguard. Felicity didn't want one. They compromised and got a still nameless dog. "Promise me. For my peace of mind," she used his words from a year ago against him.

Reluctantly he looked at her again and he saw how serious she was about this. He knew she wouldn't let it go, no matter how much he wanted her to. She was to stubborn for that. And he loved her for it. "I promise," he finally conceded.

Smiling at him she softly caressed his cheek and scratched his beard. "Good." For a moment she looked proud of herself but it didn't last long. With a graze that belied his size Snuffles jumped onto the bed and managed to knock his owner to the side. An "Oooof" escaped Felicity as her body hit the bed next to Oliver. "Will you stop that?" she complained, trying to get away from the large dog, who wanted nothing more than to lick her face. "Oliver!"

Recognizing the tone in her voice - and not wanting to share his girlfriend's kisses yet again - he got the dog to let up. "Explain again why adopting that beast was a good idea?" he asked, still trying to get the 'beast' off the bed.

"Because he needed a loving home. And he is beyond cute." As if she had already forgotten about his attack from a moment before, Felicity started scratching the animal and Oliver knew in that moment that any chance he had off getting the dog to sleep in his very own dog bed were gone. Good thing they invested in a king bed. "Don't act as if you don't like him. I know the truth."

"If you say so." No way he would say that know. Then both the dog and Felicity would know that they had won.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness had already fallen over the city, as the people moved through the shadows and entered an inconspicuous looking door before having to stop in front of a fortified metal doorway. With practice easy that belied just how often she had repeated that action already, Felicity entered the code to their new very secret and much improved lair, ignoring that her boyfriend still looked back over his shoulder, ever paranoid that they would be seen entering the building. As if they hadn't taken more than enough precautions to prevent somebody following them, lest it be said that they didn't learn from their mistakes. Nobody wanted to have to put together yet another new lair, because the previous one had been compromised.

Normally the couple spent, and by default also their dog, were the first to arrive for yet another night of crime fighting in a city, where new gangsters seemingly grew on trees, judging by the frequency of new arrivals, but today another one of their team members was already there.

Calling out a quick hello to Laurel, Felicity went to power up her babies, check whether somebody sat on her chair, something one shouldn't do without permission or you'd get to hear the loud voice - and nobody wanted that, and like a loyal puppy that their dog certainly never was, Oliver followed her, only to tug on her ponytail, as soon as she had sat down.

"So, your mom called," he told her, still tugging her hair although she tried to bat away his hands. A futile action, as they both knew very well, but she continued to be annoyed by his actions although secretly she found his not so obvious way of showing her affection very endearing and he continued to pretend that it actually hurt when she managed to hit him. Win-win for everyone involved, especially for their other team members, who told them on more than one occasion that PDA's involving the exchange of bodily fluids were prohibited in their working environment. (A rule that Oliver normally hated, but on occasion was really glad about, seeing as it also applied to Roy and Thea. Not that it ever kept the two troublemakers from simply breaking that rule, no matter if an overprotective brother was around or not. Sometimes Oliver missed the time when Roy actually feared him a little.)

Felicity swiveled around in her chair, essentially preventing Oliver from messing up her hair even more. "Why did she call you? I'm her daughter." Even if they were nothing alike.

Oliver, having already had that particular discussion countless times, ignored her and said, "She wants to come visit again sometime in the next weeks."

Taking a deep calming breath and exhaling again Felicity continued to stare at her boyfriend, before turning to her computers again and saying, "I swear she likes you more than me." It wasn't the first time that her mother had called Oliver when she wanted to discuss something that concerned all three of them. Most of the time Felicity made fun of Oliver because it was clearly to see that Donna was nuts not only about her daughter being with a (former) billionaire, but also nuts in general. It didn't matter that their mother-daughter relationship had actually improved over the course of the last years, Felicity knew that her mother was not what other people liked to call normal.

"What can I say? Parents like me," Oliver tried to explain, but he looked a bit embarrassed by the fact that his hopefully future mother-in-law took such a fancy to him and didn't even try to hide it whenever they saw each other in person. Although he had to confess that Donna's inclination to flirt with him in Felicity's presence was a cause of great entertainment for everybody involved.

His words caused Laurel to laugh out loud and get involved in the conversation. "Oh yes. My father loved you. Absolutely. Even before the whole getting on the yacht with Sara thing."

"Your mother liked me," Oliver tried in vain to win the argument, but really, he should have known better than to get into an argument with a lawyer in the first place. Especially when her last name was Lance.

"My mother tolerated you," his former girlfriend corrected him again, causing his current girlfriend to snicker behind him. Traitors. All of them. Before he had a chance to voice his thoughts Felicity had Laurel's back. It probably was better like that. If he tried objecting now it would only cause the two women to join forces against him. He had learned that particular lesson the hard way. Nothing united the women in his life like the opportunity to make him see the errors of his way.

"See?" Felicity perked up again. "My mother is the exception. But we all know she is not what I would call normal."

"Felicity, I wouldn't exactly call you normal."

Major mistake, he told himself, as Felicity narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could make it known just how much she didn't like what he had just said, Laurel interjected, "All right, you two. Stop it right there. I don't want to get in the middle of a fight between you?"

That had happened one time to often. For all the two were in love with each other, they tended to have very loud arguments, without regard if any of the other Team Arrow members were in the vicinity. And mostly those arguments were followed by equally intense make-up sessions. There were some things that should stay within their walls of their own home, was the consensus the rest of Team Arrow came to. Not that Oliver and Felicity always shared that view.

"Is Thea coming in today?" Laurel expertly changed the topic at hand. She had seen far too much of what the couple saw as making up. It was more making out like teenagers on their first unsupervised date.

Oliver reluctantly took a step away from his girlfriend and answered, "Roy is in town, so they are spending some time together." He even managed to note sound like the overprotective older brother that he was, who didn't like his little sister spending time with a guy. It didn't really matter that he actually liked Roy and that if he ganged up with Thea they were able to kick his ass in a fight. She would always be his little sister.

"Roy is in town and he's not here?" Laurel looked up from the weights she was just putting away and leveled Oliver with a suspicious stare. Looking at him for a few moments, trying to read the expression on his face she then turned to Felicity, knowing it would be much easier getting an answer out of her. "Did Ollie hurt him again?" Felicity didn't even stop typing, she just nodded her head, causing her ponytail so swing enthusiastically. "Really?" Laurel sighed exasperated. "How long is it going to take for you to let it go?" Moments like these were why she was glad she wasn't Oliver's girlfriend anymore.

"Don't worry, I set him straight," Felicity let her know and she could have stopped there, but in try fashion she didn't. Oliver and Laurel both had learned to recognize the signs of oncoming babbling and while Laurel wished she had popcorn for what was surely to be a very interesting - read embarrassing for Oliver - tangent, the man in question just groaned and stepped away from them, not sure he wanted to hear what his girlfriend was about to say. "I mean, he always was straight. At least as far as I know. Did you have an experimental phase? I mean, I'm like 99% sure that you had a threesome at one point, being a frat boy and all. Even if you dropped out of all 4 colleges you went to. And from what I heard about him, Tommy would have been the perfect guy to do something like that with. I mean, what girl can say no to both of your ridiculously beautiful faces? Surely not me, or-"

"Dig is coming in," Oliver finally interrupted her, deciding that enough was enough and that he really didn't want to answer whether or not Tommy and he teamed up, especially in front of his former and current girlfriend. And that was without thinking about the fact that Laurel also had been with Tommy. Sometimes he thought to himself that it would be a good thing to go looking for new friends. "And there he is," he announced Diggle's arrival, before Felicity could continue with her train of thought and take Laurel with her. Never before - at least that week - had he been so glad to hear he footsteps coming down the stairs, heralding his friend's arrival.

"Jealousy really doesn't become you, Ollie," Laurel told him, and with that he decided enough was enough.

"And here I thought green was my color," he said, taking his bow and suit in order to finally start their nightly patrols.

Laurel's laughter and Felicity's muted snickers followed him all the way to their little locker room. "Did you just joke?" he heard Laurel say and for a moment - but not for the first time - he regretted not making sure that the room was soundproof. It would have saved him from hearing the two women making fun of him, amongst other, not so child friendly things.

"And we were all here to hear it. Monumental occasion." Of course his girlfriend would jump the band wagon.

"We should make it a national holiday. Put it on a t-shirt. Alert the newspapers." His only saving grace for now was that Diggle hadn't joined them. At least so far.

"Oh, I know the perfect place to get t-shirts custom made. We could send a few to Team Flash in exchange for some STARlabs merchandise." Felicity clapped her hands in excitement and Oliver half feared that she would actually go through with it.

"Really funny, you two," he told them as he stepped out of the locker room and leveled the halfway ready Black Canary with his patented Arrow glare. "Suit up before I go without you."

Laurel didn't need to be told twice. She had learned from past mistakes when she actually thought he was exaggerating and took her time with getting ready. Hurrying to close the last of her numerous clasps she grabbed her weapons, waved to Felicity and Diggle and followed the Arrow up the stairs.

Shaking his head Diggle put his Glock on the table and sat in the chair next to Felicity.

"Can you man the comms? It should be a fairly quiet night and I finally got through part of the encryption that's been driving me crazy," she asked him and she knew it was a proof of how much she trusted him in general that he was allowed to work on her computers at all. He liked to chalk it up to the fact that he was the only one who didn't constantly change the height on her office chair and didn't use her fancy set up for online shopping or to play computer games. He also learned the hard way that the only person to eat and drink near the computers was Felicity herself.

"Are you sure you still want to babysit Sara tomorrow?" Diggle asked Felicity after he had fitted himself with an ear piece and tracked the Arrow's and Black Canary's movements through the night.

"Of course," Felicity beamed at him with far too much enthusiasm, if you asked him, considering that she voluntarily spent time with a three year old that wasn't her own kid, "I'm looking forward to some time with my little hacker-to-be."

"She's not going to be a hacker."

Felicity smiled at him indulgently, as if to say 'Of course not'. All that was missing was a patronizing pat on the shoulder. "We will see about that."

"We all know there is only one way Dig and Lyla's kid can turn out," Oliver's voice came over the comms. "Can you tell Lance there is a package waiting for him at the corner of Fifth?"

Diggle confirmed and quietly kept guiding the two vigilantes through the night, occasionally alerting them to crime in their vicinity.

Felicity stretched her back for a moment and spun around in her chair, needing a moment from starring at code. "You can't cancel our girl night now. I'm looking forward to watching Disney movies all day and I already polished our tiaras." For a split second Felicity thought about getting a third tiara so that Oliver could wear one too, because let's face it, he would do everything for her and also for Sara and he was a Queen.

"Wait. You are serious about this. Sara can be a handful right now," he warned, just thinking about what his girl had been up to in the last few days. Nobody had told him how exhausting being a parent could be.

"You named her after an assassin, what did you expect?" Felicity pointed out and he had to admit that she was right, as usual. "And she is the daughter of two highly trained military people."

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you," he told his friend and apparently very willing babysitter. Deciding he should warn her he told her, "She started hiding things. In the beginning Lyla and I didn't notice. But things just keep disappearing and she won't tell us where she hides them." Diggle wasn't sure if he imagined it, but along with Felicity's giggle and Laurel's snort he also heard Oliver laugh over the comms. "Lyla even used her interrogation stare on her. Didn't faze her one bit."

"That's precious!" Felicity cooed.

"You are laughing now, just wait until your kids are getting into trouble." Oh, he so was looking forward to that. "And with Oliver as a father you know that trouble is guaranteed." Not to mention her not-so-angelic mother. If the kid of two highly trained military people and vigilante sidekick resulted in a hell raising kid, he didn't want to imagine how the kid of a highly skilled hacker slash vigilante IT support and a former ARGUS agent, Bratva member, billionaire playboy vigilante would turn out. To be honest, he couldn't wait.

Felicity looked at him, face ashen, as if it was the first time that thought had occurred to her. "There will be no kids." She shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely no kids," She said again, as if to reassure herself. "Rantanplan will be our only child. Our only, albeit very furry child." Now Diggle was sure that he heard Oliver laugh in the background. Interesting development.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself so you can sleep at night," he decided to indulge her.

"You know that we can hear you, right?" Laurel's voice was heard.

"Ooops."

Not soon after that Laurel and Oliver announced that they were on the way back. On the inside Diggle was still laughing about the shocked look on Felicity's face, but he knew better than to let her see that. As she was so fond of reminding them all, Felicity was able to end them all without getting up from her chair.

Using the few precious minutes were it was just the two of them, without anybody else listening in, Diggle fished for the small data drive that had been burning a hole in his pocket all evening. "I have something I want you to take a look at, if you can spare a moment."

Felicity was just turning off the last of their - her - computers. "You know for you I'd spare a moment even if I didn't have one," she sent him a curious smile. "What is it?"

"This." Diggle carefully handed the device over to her. "Lyla gave it to me. One of her old ARGUS contacts came into contact with H.I.V.E. and since he knew that she was looking into it for me he passed it on to her. It's not much, but maybe combined with everything else we know…"

Felicity fiddled with the drive in her hands, before looking at Diggle with a thoughtful expression on her face. "You haven't told Oliver about this, have you?" He would have told her. And Diggle wouldn't have waited until nobody was listening to them to give it to her.

"Not yet," he confessed, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

"John, aren't you usually the one telling everybody else to talk to each other?" Oh how the tables had turned. Normally Diggle was the sounding board whenever a member of Team Arrow needed someone to talk.

"We both know that Oliver still feels responsible for letting Lawton get away that very first time. Doesn't matter that I got everything Lawton knew about why Andy was killed." The woman could only nod in agreement. They all knew the extent an Oliver Queen guilt trip could assume, let alone an Arrow guilt trip. "And now he feels responsible for not getting more out of Ra's about H.I.V.E."

A shiver raced down Felicity's back just by hearing he-who-shall-never-be-named-again's name. But she knew what Diggle tried to tell her. And she would have his back, just like he always had hers and Oliver's.

"And you also don't want to have to explain why you are getting his girlfriend involved in a potentially very dangerous thing," she tried to get him to smile. "More dangerous than being on Team Arrow, which is dangerous enough in itself," she sighed. "Leave it to me, John. I'll have a look at it." For a moment she hesitated before pocketing the device. "But if this is a thing that could come to bite all of Team Arrow in the butt we'll have a team discussion about this, agreed?"

Who was John Diggle to argue with that?


End file.
